Fueling costs are an important financial factor in use of personal or commercial vehicles for transportation. Optimizing these costs is important both for individuals and companies. Such optimization, however, may not be an easy task. The unit cost of fuel, for example, may differ at the fuel stations of different brands, and even at different fuel stations of the same brand. Moreover, factors other than the fuel cost may also matter in choosing a fuel station. These factors may include, for example, the location of the station and its proximity to the route of the vehicle, its brand, or other facilities that it provides. Existing technology, however, has not addressed the question of how to choose a fuel station to optimize the fuel cost or other convenience factors.